Muppety (Film)
Muppety - Film z 2011 roku. Opis Walt Disney Studios przedstawia dalsze losy kultowych pluszowych bohaterów, którym tym razem na planie będą partnerować takie gwiazdy jak Jason Segel (serial Jak poznałem waszą matkę), Amy Adams (Wątpliwość, Fighter) i Chris Cooper (Adaptacja). „Muppety” to przezabawny i zakręcony film, który zachwyci ciebie i całą twoją rodzinę! Podczas wakacji w Los Angeles Walter – największy fan Muppetów na świecie – oraz Gary (Segel) i jego dziewczyna Mary (Adams) wpadają na trop diabolicznej intrygi uknutej przez chciwego Texa Richmana (Cooper), który planuje zburzyć Teatr Muppetów i wykorzystać zdobyty teren pod odwierty naftowe. By powstrzymać nikczemnego milionera, przyjaciele będą musieli zjednoczyć starą ekipę i skłonić Kermita, Pannę Piggy, Misia Faziego oraz resztę paczki do powrotu na scenę. Zobacz triumfalny comeback Muppetów w produkcji pełnej niezapomnianej muzyki, żartów i śmiechu. To pozycja obowiązkowa dla każdego fana szalonych pluszaków! Film został nagrodzony Oscarem za Najlepszą piosenkę "Man or Muppet" Muppety, na których wychowało się kilka pokoleń widzów, już niedługo szturmem wezmą srebrny ekran. Już niedługo będziemy mogli znów bawić się wraz z Kermitem, Świnką Pigi i resztą kultowych bohaterów wymyślonych przez Jima Hensona. W czasie wakacji w Los Angeles, największy fan Muppetów Walter oraz para jego przyjaciół – Gary (Jason Segel) oraz Mary (Amy Adams) odkrywają nikczemny plan nafciarza Texa Richmana (Chris Cooper). Zamierza on zburzyć Teatr Muppetów, aby wydobywać ropę, której złoże właśnie pod nim odkryto. Chcąc ocalić teatr i pomóc w wystawieniu największego przedstawienia Muppetów w historii, Walter, Mary i Gary muszą zebrać 10mln dolarów i pomóc Kermitowi zjednoczyć starą ekipę Muppetów, których drogi się rozeszły… W filmie „Muppety” (2012) występują m.in.: Kermit, Piggy, Fozzy, Zwierzak i Gonzo. | Muppety jednoczą się ponownie w 2012 roku, by zorganizować największą na świecie muppetową akcję charytatywną. Obsada *Jason Segel jako Gary *Amy Adams jako Mary *Chris Cooper jako Tex Richman *Jim Parsons jako Walter w ludzkiej postaci *Jack Black jako on sam, terapeuta Zwierzaka na kursie kontroli gniewu oraz gwiazda The Muppet Show *Rashida Jones jako Weronika, dyrektor stacji CDE *Emily Blunt jako recepcjonistka Panny Piggy we Francji *Alan Arkin jako pilot wycieczek w studiu muppetów *Zach Galifianakis jako Hobo Joe, pierwszy gość na widowni w studiu *Dave Grohl jako Animool, perkusista The Moopets *Bill Cobbs jako dziadek *Kristen Schaal jako prowadząca kurs kontroli gniewu *Neil Patrick Harris jako on sam *Whoopi Goldberg jako ona sama *Selena Gomez jako ona sama *Rico Rodriguez jako on sam *John Krasiński jako on sam i inni Wersja polska Opracowanie wersji polskiej: SDI Media Polska Reżyseria: Wojciech Paszkowski Dialogi: Jan Jakub Wecsile Teksty piosenek: Michał Wojnarowski Kierownictwo muzyczne: Agnieszka Tomicka Kierownictwo produkcji: Beata Jankowska, Marcin Kopiec W wersji polskiej udział wzięli: * Paweł Podgórski – Gary * Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć – Mary (dialogi) * Zofia Nowakowska – Mary (piosenki) * Miłogost Reczek – Tex Richman * Edyta Olszówka – Female TV Executive * Radosław Popłonikowski – Jack Black * Cezary Morawski – Hobo Joe * Jacek Bończyk – Walter * Michał Zieliński – Kermit Żaba/'Panna Piggy'/'Krewetka Pepe' * Grzegorz Pawlak – Statler/'Dr. Ząb' * Katarzyna Kwiatkowska – Pipeta * Jarosław Boberek – Gonzo/'Waldorf'/'Miś Fozzie'/'Zwierzak' * Michał Meyer – Dr Bunsen Melonowicz/'Szwedzki Kucharz' * Rafał Rutkowski – Orzeł Sam/'Panna Poogy' * Wojciech Paszkowski – Marvin Suggs/'Sierżant Floyd Pepper' * Arkadiusz Jakubik – Rowlf * Jakub Szydłowski – Śmiertelny wujek * Tomasz Steciuk – Chrobot * Waldemar Barwiński – Skuter * Andżelika Piechowiak – Janice W pozostałych rolach: * Anna Wodzyńska * Olga Omeljaniec * Bożena Furczyk * Beata Łuczak * Joanna Kudelska * Julia Kołakowska * Grzegorz Kwiecień * Janusz Wituch * Jacek Król * Cezary Kwieciński * Andrzej Chudy Oraz chór w składzie: * Anna Frankowska * Olga Szomańska * Anna Sochacka * Adam Krylik * Łukasz Talik * Katarzyna Pysiak * Agnieszka Tomicka * Anna Karwan * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Daniel Wojsa * Mirön Leguouseèr Ciekawostki *Rola Texa Richmana została napisana dla Alana Rickmana. *Kilka Muppetów, w tym Orzeł Sam i pan profesor Bunsen, znikają z samochodu podczas sceny, w której jadą autem. *Kiedy Walter ćwiczy grę na fortepianie w Muppet Theatre, w pierwszym ujęciu książka znajduje się z lewej strony tego instrumentu. W kolejnych już scenach jest po prawej stronie. Kategoria:Filmy